In one aspect, this invention relates to preventing and/or controlling spills from a container placed in a holder. In another aspect, the invention relates to a holder for containers. In yet another aspect, the invention relates to an adaptor for a container holder.
Many vehicles have a circular socket for accomodating standard sized drink containers. However, these sockets are not always conveniently placed. A drink holder which can be positioned in any one of several places would be very desirable.
The integral drink holders found in many vehicles collect spills and are difficult to keep clean and sanitary. A removable insert for such holders which can be removed and cleaned would be very desirable.
The integral drink holders found in many vehicles further are very large to accomodate a wide range of container sizes. This results in a sloppy fit between the container and the sidewall, and spill can occur when the container is jostled. A holder which closely accomodates containers over a wide size range would be very desirable.
The integral drink holders found in many vehicles also permit the bottom of the container to rest in the bottom of the well. When a spill occurs, the bottom of the container will rest in a pool of liquid--which will drip when the container is removed from the well. A holder which avoids this shortcoming and which can be used to modifiy existing wells would be very desirable.